Don't leave my side
by Takigawa Ritsuka
Summary: Ciel noticed that Sebastian is acting a little stranger than he had normally does. What exactly is his dear butler hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

"Bocchan." Sebastian greeted Ciel upon stepping into the study where his young master is busily immersing himself with work.

"With regards to the case yesterday, I've read up and came up with 3 conclusions. The first being.." Ciel started rummaging through the thick pile of papers on his desk.

"Bocchan, I've told you umpteen times. You need to rest. Madam Red is gone now and If you continue working like this, I'm afraid you'll join her soon." Sebastian walked from the doorway towards his young master at the other end of the room.

"Heh, whats with that look Sebastian," Ciel smirked obnoxiously at the alluring figure elegantly strolling towards him. Their eyes met, sapphire blue with ruby red. Sebastian is wearing his usual butler uniform; a snow white collared shirt, jet black tie and a fitting pair of silk dress pants with the finishing touch of his elegant tail coat which matched the mysterious ambience around him. For someone so flawless, he is perfect. Or is he? While scanning the magnificent being in front of him, Ciel noticed something the heel of Sebastian's left boot, there was a small hardened stain of what apparently looked like seaweed.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian's voice sent a shock to the focused Ciel. He was concentrating far too much on the stain that he did not realize Sebastian had made his way beside him.

"N-nothing." Ciel tried to hide his surprise but his voice gave him away.

"Bocchan," Sebastian reached his right hand out and gently pulled Ciel's chin so that his head was tiled and that they were facing each other directly. "I know Madam Red's death was too sudden. But you can't do this. Stop spacing out. Stop drowining yourself in work. She's.. dead. Even if you work yourself to death, she will not…"

"SHUT UP" Ciel exploded while slapping Sebastian's right hand away with his own. "You'll never undertstand, Sebastian. She was the only.." Ciel began to tear profusely from his unpatched eye, "She was the only blood relative that I was left with. And now, she's gone. What can you understand? You're a demon! You don't.. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FAMILY. STOP TRYING TO ACT AS IF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Ciel bellowed. Sebastian's eyes showed signs of shock but he hastily dropped his eyes from his shaken young master in front of him.

Before Sebastian could do anything, Ciel commanded, with rage burning fiercely from his left eye " Sebatian. This is an order, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Sebastian kneeled on his left knee, held his left hand to the right of his chest, replying with his head tilted towards the floor, "Yes, my lord." He then disappeared almost immediately. What exactly could his butler be hiding from him?


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel returned to his work table and tidied up before reviewing the other cases. His mind drifted away once again. Madam Red was his only blood relative left after both his parents died in a fire when he was 10. Having almost no recollection for his birth parents, Ciel naturally took Madam Red as his birth mother since she had cared for him more than all the other aristocrats whom are trying to win Ciel over just to manipulate his Earl's status for political statuses and monetarily issues. But however, she was murdered a week ago. However, nothing could be uncovered from her corpse nor from the crime scene. She did not have any wounds nor did she show any signs of struggling with the murderer. The crime scene was located at Red Manor, inside her room. There was no signs of bloodshed nor a break in. However, Ciel refused to believe that his precious blood aunt had died a natural death. Reminiscing the depressing scene, tears began to form once again in Ciel's Sapphire blue eye.

Devastated, he began to drown his sorrows, not with alcohol, but with work.

"Marianne Megunie, 27, found dead within a preservation factory in the seaweed department.." Ciel began to read aloud. "Seaweed?"A déjà vu hit him. "Sebatian's seaweed stained boot.." Ciel tried to clear his mind so that he would remember the details. "The nearest sea is around 15 miles away. Hmmm" Ciel thought aloud. "Which leaves only one location;_ the lake at the backyard!"_

Ciel dashed out of his study and made his way towards the veranda on the first floor. He spotted Sebastian and immediately took cover below the kitchen window. It took him 5 seconds to catch his breath and another 5 to have enough courage to peak out at the garden. That impish smile he made indicated that he hit the jackpot. Sebastian was taking a leisure stroll across the back garden towards the front gate. Ciel waited for a couple of minutes before checking if Sebastian left the mansion. "Coast is clear" he whispered to himself proudly.

Ciel tiptoed cautiously towards the lake. It was the first time that he stepped into the garden since all he does when he is at the London Town house is to study cases given by the queen, or to have his meals at the veranda.

"Meowww" a brown cat greeted Ciel when he was off guard, looking for clues around the lake.

"WOAHH" Ciel fell backwards in surprise as he hit the sturdy tree trunk behind him. "It hurts!" he cried out as he made contact with the trunk. "It must be one of his again" as he remembered the time in the Phantomhive manor whereby Sebastian actually hid more than a dozen kittens in his wardrobe in his room.

While rubbing his hurting head with his left hand, he grabbed trunk of the tree for support to stand. Suddenly, the trunk opened up and revealed a red button.

"WOAH" exclaimed Ciel in surprise for the third time today. "Now this is suspicious" he pressed the button without much of a thought. The ground began to vibrate as the nearby bushes began to open up. By the time the ground stopped vibrating, the bushes revealed a floor door which opened slowly. "Oh what do we have here?"Ciel licked his lips showing much interest in what he just found.

"Aint I Sherlock Holmes." He self complemented himself in joy of discovering one of Sebastian's secrets. At the end of the spiral staircase, there was a small room which is mildly lighted. Ciel had thoughts about leaving things like this but the curiousity side prevailed and he started his journey down the steep steps.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is?..." Ciel was bewildered when he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. The place is actually an underground laboratory. There was a small work table, numerous amount of electrical and medical equipment. What was the most prominent in the room is the eye-catching crystal glass case in the middle of the room.

"Don't tell me..Is that? Red hair?!" Ciel exclaimed once again. He made a dash towards the glass case, knocking a quite a few equipments along the way. He fell down on his knees before the glass case. What lies inside the case was the aunt that he loved so much. "Aunt Anne.." he whispered gently, desperately holding back the tears in his eyes. He started to stroked her flawless right hand "You're cold, arent you?" He could not stop the change in his voice. Tears filled with mixed feelings started to fall from his sapphire eye once more.

"Here," Ciel took off his hazel coloured coat from himself and draped it over the body of Madam Red. "It must be cold and lonely here.. Aunt, I'm lonely too. Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Ciel started to hug Madam Red. "Come back! Please don't leave me alone.. Please!"

"Let me bring you back up. I'll get you clean and warm alright? You must be hungry too! I'll get Sebastian to fix something nice for you later." Ciel spoke, just like how a child would speak to his favourite toy that broke apart. He tried to get Madam Red out of the glass case but she wouldn't budge. He then started to frantically plug out the electrical wires that were connected to the glass case one by one, muttering "I will get you out, don't worry" under his breath.

Quietly, a shadow appeared behind Ciel. His blood red eyes was clear with killing will happen to Ciel?

"Woof" the suspicious figure let out a yelp as he tripped on one of the wires that are attached to the glass casing. He a not-so-elegant triple front roll and eventually crash landed to what seemed like the electrical generator machine.

"What was that!" Shrieked Ciel, awakening from his trance.

There was thick white smoke coming out from the generator, spelling trouble for Ciel.

"Current overload." Announced the monotounous female voice from the generator. "Genes would now be growing at 5000 times the normal speed. Please step back. I repeat.."

"NO!" Screamed Ciel in agony. "I've only just reunited with Aunt Anne. I won't let you take her away ever again!" With crystal teardrops dripping profusely from his flawless white cheek to the nape of her neck, Ciel then tries violently to pull Madam Red out of the glass casing with all his alas! His efforts were of no use. The body of Madam Red did not even move an inch from the spot that she was placed. Ciel, however, did not even have the slightest thought of giving up since giving up would mean that he would never see his Aunt ever again. He could not bear to abandon the body of his aunt that he had loved so, so much.

Sparks suddenly erupted from whats left of the broken generator. Ciel was thrown backwards by the large electric repelling force that the generator produced suddenly. He flew backwards and landed violently on his left hand which made a loud cracking sound. "AHHHHH!" Ciel cried out from the excrutiating pain he felt from breaking his left arm. "Why! Why am I so useless, damn it!" More and more tears started puddling as he felt his weakness and pain turn into his sorrow. "Anne.. Aunt Anne.." He held out his uncrippled right hand to the direction of the glass case. What on earth is that sound?


	4. Chapter 4

Loud sounds of shattering glass woke Ciel up from his senses. He tried to focus at the direction that the sound was coming from. The hazy smoke made it hard to see clearly but a blurred figure could be made out. It was hands of a monster, crawling out from what seemed like the abdominal area of Madam Red's body. Squelching sounds were loud and prominent as the beast started to make it's way out, just like a feeble child that had just been born into the world. Slowly, it's head started to surface, followed by it's neck, body and finally, it's legs. Ciel remained on the floor, rooted with fear, confusion and also, hatred. He could not muster any of his vocal cords to produce any sounds, much to the irony of his insides, screaming and shouting at the top of their voices, demanding to know whats going on.

"ARRRUUUU!" The black stilloute of the monster let out a loud howl, leaving Ciel to shut his eyes and clench his teeth in despair. "Were..wolf?" Ciel muttered under his breath as the monster started to get closer to him. With each step it took, the ground shook violently, sending whats left of the underground laboratory into crumbles. Ciel hastily stood up while grabbing on to the handles of the staircase for support. Sensing the danger if he did not escape,he dragged his feet and made his quick escape up the spiral staircase.

The poor boy ran and ran to save his dear life. He tripped on a random tree branch and fell to his knees once he reached his backyard. The monster, however, took much more time to reach the surface as compared to Ciel. It was a huge white werewolf with snow white and maroon red fur and tail. It also had shining sharp white claws that were at least 30 centimetres long. It's jet black eyes stared right into Ciel's soul as it made it's way towards Ciel as how a lion would when it's approaching it's prey. It raised his gigantic left paw and sweeped it towards Ciel. "It's over. Everything is over" he silently muttered as he closed his eyes and accepted death willingly.

"BAM" a loud collision was heard a few meters above Ciel's gaped at his savior in awe as his death wish wasn't granted. A great white figure on all fours stood over him. Ciel instantly recognised the great white wolf that saved him from the hands of hell.

"PLUTO!" Ciel blinked in surprise. Upon hearing his name, the great white wolf turned his head back to face Ciel. His blood red pupils stared right into Ciel's eyes fiercely but he regained his gentle gaze right after reassuring to himself that his treasured master was safe. "Ruu" pluto growed in a low tone as he tilted his head downwards, much like a greeting to Ciel. The growl from Pluto and the loud cry from the beast before sounded much too similar. Appearance wise, Ciel also noticed that apart from the maroon red streaks on the beast, Pluto and that monster shared similar traits, almost as if..


	5. Chapter 5

"They have the same genes?" Shocked by his own habit of speaking out his own thoughts, Ciel started to piece together the information that he had sought so far.

Sebastian lead me to the underground laboratory, which means that Sebastian is somehow linked to this case. And for some reason, he unearthed Madam Red from her coffin and brought her back from the outskirts of London. But why? What would he benefit from experimenting with Madam Red's body? Wait.. experiments with the dead. There is all but one man whom I can think of.. Undertaker. My intuition tells me that he must also be linked to this case somehow. Hmm. But that doesn't explain what Pluto's doing here. He should have been at Phantomhive Manor with the rest. Unless.. Ciel looked up at the 2 wolf like beasts battling one another. They are much too similar to call a coincidence.

"Don't tell me.. Cell implantation?!" Ciel gasped in horror. They must have fused Pluto's wolf cells with whats left of Aunt Anne's. I wont forgive them! They're causing my beloved Aunt so much pain when she's supposed to be resting peacefully right now. Come to think of it, the klutz that damaged the generator must be none other than Pluto since his cells is needed if it was really cell implantation. Ah, that explains the reason that he's here. However I must thank him. If not for his brave act, I would have been residing in hell right now.

With gratefulness from the bottom of his heart, Ciel cheered as loudly as he could. "Pluto ganbatte!" Just then, Pluto got distracted and he shifted his attention to Ciel. The beast used that fatal second to strike. It raised it left hand just like before and swept Pluto away.

"PLUTO!" Ciel regretfully shouted as he hobbled towards Pluto.

With a tearful glare , Pluto let out a fearsome howl and got back onto his feet. After being hit squarely on his right, Pluto lost mobility, which gave the beast a upper hand in the rest of the fight.

"Rawr!" Pluto used his head to beckon Ciel to escape. Even Pluto sensed that he would lose if the fight continued to drag out. With all his strength, he directed a headbutt to the beast's abdomen. The beast then lost balance as it fell backwards. Ciel quickly grabbed the chance and escaped with the opening that Pluto opened up for him.

"Thank you Pluto, I owe my life to you twice now." Ciel whispered a silent gratitude as he hobbled as fast as he can towards the front gate. Sounds of galloping hooves were heard coming from the front gate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sebastian?" Ciel prayed and hoped that it was his shrewed butler coming back to the house to stop the insane beast. Upon making his way to the front gates, Ciel's hopes were dashed as he then realized that it was not his butler returning, but his fianceé, Elizabeth Midford.

"Lizzy, run!" Ciel let out an inelegant scream at the approaching carriage. The horseman jumped in surprise as tried to stop the moving horse. The poor horse let out a screeching neigh and stood on it's 2 hind legs, shocked with the sudden halting command by the horseman.

"Ciel!" The blonde-haired angel decended from her carriage quickly as she made her way, dashing towards her fiancé. Her blonde curly pigtails, bound by turquoise coloured ribbons, bounced along with her frilly white-blue coloured dress as she ran.

"Oh Ciel, what happedned to you?" Her emerald green eyes showed a hint of forming tears as she approached her half torn fiancé.

"Long story Lizzy.." Ciel stopped to catch his breath as Lizzy gave him her signature Lizzy-i-cant-breathe hug. "Lizz..Lizzy! I ca..cant.. breathe! Ouch!"Ciel cried out. Lizzy immediately loosened her hug.

"Ciel! You're hurt!" Lizzy scanned Ciel's tattered appearance with her eyes brimming with tears. "Does it hurt Ciel? What happened?"

"More importantly," Ciel shunted the barrage of questions, "Did anyone else come with you? Aunt Frances? Edward?"

"No. Its just me. I wanted to give you a surprise… Since you seemed so distant after Madam Red's departure." Lizzy stared at the ground with depressed eyes.

"There's no time fot this Lizzy!" Ciel snapped as Lizzy mentioned her name. "Look, theres a monster in my backyard right now. You have to.." Before Ciel even got to finish his sentence, Pluto came flying in their direction. Ciel pulled Lizzy and darted for the trees within a stone throw away.

Bam! Pluto crash landed squarely onto the cart.

"Oh no, Gus!" Lizzy got up on her knees and cried out.

"Lizzy, run! Its coming from behind!" Ciel pulled Lizzy out from her trance. It wasn't long before the ground started to shake. The ferocious red eyed beast broke into a run and within seconds, it was on their tails.

"Leave me Lizzy! I'll divert it's attention!" Ciel suggested bravely. Ironically however,he is currently trembling on the inside.

"No Ciel! How can I ever leave you.." Before Lizzy could finish, Ciel forcefully added "Lizzy please! Just listen to me for once okay? At this rate, I'll only be a hindarance to you!" Lizzy began to shake her head in disagreement. Ciel ignored Lizzy's actions and continued, "Lizzy. I don't want anyone else dying for me. I had enough. Everyone is losing their lives because of me. Mom, dad, Aunt Anne, Pluto, Gus and now you? Please Lizzy. For my sake, please live on."Ciel showed his final smile to his beloved fiancée. Before turning around to face the beast of his Aunt.

"Lizzy. I want you to continue running without stopping to look back. Don't forget that we promised!" Ciel tried to hide his immense fear within his trembling voice. He then stared right into the beast's blood red eyes.

Ciel removed his eyepatch with his non-crippled hand and commanded "Sebastian. This is an order. Come to me."


End file.
